


The Starfish Necklace

by wiltedpleasures



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Panic Attack Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedpleasures/pseuds/wiltedpleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana gets some reassurance of how brave she is with the help of Margot and her starfish necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starfish Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to know what had happened to Alana's old starfish necklace (and Applesauce!) and thought up this. For those who are curious, I modeled the new Verger-Bloom home after the Addams family house because they're Gothic goddesses.  
> House inspo: http://www.westfieldnj.com/addams/  
> Gate inspo: http://larocqueconstruction.com/10-things-keep-house-spooky-list/

It scared Alana just how quickly the day had passed. It seemed like just a few moments ago she was striking up a deal with Hannibal in his bare cell, his permanent threat of death for Alana, and now possibly her family, hissing through the holes of his cell wall and striking the psychiatrist to her core. She had waited until she got to her car to have a little break in her facade. She refused to let him see her afraid. She still didn't break once she arrived to the Verger mansion, bounding up the stone steps and a quick nervous smile to one of the guards at the front door.

Alana had wasted no time for puttering, she explained to Margot at once privately the situation as their son was taking a nap. After gently awakening their son with a ruffle of hair and short simple explanations a child could understand, they were started packing. It was fairly simple and quick due to the staff on hand to help. Alana couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the staff once they left.

Once their son's things were all packed along with other household necessities, they were off. Alana still did not allow herself to break, choosing to distract herself as she plays with her son's stuffed rabbit on the helicopter ride, his infectious giggles proving to be a great distraction to both parents.

Now, with her son tucked in his bed in an unfamiliar room and place in a house bought with easy money and false names, Alana allowed herself to break. She was attempting to take off her makeup and undo her hair, but she couldn't stop shaking.

Alana once read somewhere on easy steps to do if one should encounter a panic attack. She racks her brain quickly for the information as she breathes shallowly with her feet perched up on the vanity mirror bench, her head tucked between her kneecaps. _Name on thing you can taste_. Alana spots her son’s sippy cup, halfway filled with apple juice, on the bedside table where the three of them had cuddled in bed on the early Sunday morning.

_Name one thing you can smell_. Margot had picked lilacs from outside their new home with their son on her hip this morning. Lilacs remind Alana of their home. Their _old_ home. The thought of the now abandoned Verger estate, the one that Margot _earned_ , made Alana want to crumble into a fetal position and sob. She couldn’t help but feel like she caused this mess, and made both Margot and her son leave their home that was full of so many lovely memories between the three of them.

Shaking the thought from her head, Alana moves onto to the next step: _one thing you can hear_. Alana can hear shuffling from the far right corner of their bedroom. Margot is unpacking a few boxes from their nearby walk-in closet. It’s not nearly as big as the one back at the Verger mansion.

Their new home, a shabby antique three-story home that desperately needed some work. The white paint was chipping off the wood of the exterior of the house and the brick gates at the entrance of the property was crumbling. It seemed like the only good thing to come from the old house was the amount of property, plenty of space for their son to play with Applesauce and area for stables to be built. Margot had taken Alana’s hand with a gentle squeeze as Alana listed off the ever-growing repairs for the house when they had inspected the pathetic excuse for a brick gate. Alana had nudged the toe of her black leather boots against the rusty gate. “This can be our new entrance,” Margot murmured, knowing those familiar words would make Alana meet her knowing eyes.

Alana is so deep in thought of the nostalgic memory of when she first met her wife that she doesn’t feel the heiress’s soft and warm hands ghost over her shoulder. “Look what I found,” Margot says, slipping cool lightweight gold into Alana’s hand.

She looks down at her hand and turns the chain over. Her old starfish necklace. Alana meets her wife’s green eyes in the vanity mirror, eyes questioning. “Wher-“ Alana starts but Margot stops her words as she bends down to wrap her arms around Alana’s shoulders, her chin on her right shoulder, their cheeks pressed together softly.

“I found it when we were packing up. I know you don’t wear it much, but I didn’t want to leave it behind.”

Alana used to wear her starfish necklace all the time. It reminded her of summers spent at the beach. Good times. Happy times. The time before she used red lipstick as steel and her suits as armor. Back before she knew the truth about people she had been oh so blind about.

“You can be both brave and beautiful, you know,” Margot says once Alana’s blue eyes meet hers once again in the mirror. Wordlessly, she takes the necklace from her hands and puts it around Alana’s exposed neck.

“Bravery is not something I would associate with myself right now. How can I be brave if I fled and made my family leave everything behind?” Alana asks brokenly, looking down at her lap.

Margot gently takes Alana’s slumped shoulders to turn her around to face her body, now kneeled at her knees in between Alana’s thighs. “My wife, my beautiful brave wife and the mother of my child, helped save me from my sadistic brother. My wife endured 3 hours of intense labor giving birth to our incredible son. My wife understood when we should have left a bad situation and has now made something good of it,” Margot concludes, reaching up and cradling Alana’s face in between her hands, the cool metal of Margot’s wedding ring soothing Alana’s flushed cheeks. “My wife is the bravest person I know. Starfish necklace and all.” She surges her face forward slowly for their lips to meet.

“She sounds pretty amazing,” Alana jokes once her wife pulls away from the kiss.

Margot smiles as she plays with the starfish necklace. “Oh, she is,” Margot assures as Alana’s lips meet hers once again.


End file.
